My lovely Gareki
by Alice Chester
Summary: Séquelle de My dear Nai, il faut l'avoir lu avant. Ce qui passe le lendemain de cette nuit fatidique. One-shot - Yaoi


C'est Nai qui se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Il s'écarta légèrement du corps de Gareki et s'étira. Il avait une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos, mais c'était supportable. Il finit par se tourner vers son compagnon, l'observant dormir et se fit la réflexion qu'il était très beau ainsi, son expression renfrognée qu'il arborait tout le temps étant absente lorsqu'il dort. Le blandin leva lentement le bras et se mit à caresser doucement la joue de Gareki, puis il remonta vers le front, caressa ses sourcils, descendit l'arrête de son nez et effleura ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un mince filet d'air. Le brun s'éveilla peu à peu sous les caresses de son partenaire et finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. Lorsque Nai le remarqua, il lui sourit que Gareki lui rendit, plus timidement. Ce dernier finit par l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Ce geste lui était venu naturellement, et il sentait déjà qu'il allait vite devenir accroc à ce baiser matinal ainsi qu'à ce réveille en compagnie de son petit ami. Ils continuèrent à se câliner pendant un moment avant que le brun ne se rappel brusquement qu'il partageait cette chambre avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas réfléchit la nuit dernière et avait sauté sur Nai sans prendre aucunes précautions. Ils avaient eu de la chance que personne ne les interrompe en pleine ébat. Il releva brusquement la tête en direction du lit de Shishi et le trouva vide. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué. Il était étonné que Shishi ne soit pas retourné dans la chambre, même s'il était rassuré qu'il n'est pas été le témoin de leur étreinte. Il n'avait pas l'attention de cacher sa relation, c'était de toute façon impossible avec Nai qui était la sincérité incarnée. Mais il n'avait pas envie que ses camarades découvrent son côté affectueux, chose qui était tout nouveau pour lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais été affectueux avec personne à part Nai, même pas avec Tsubame et Yotaka. Nai avait vraiment des effets positifs sur lui, lui faisant connaître l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse et plein d'autres choses qu'il trouvait niais mais dont il allait avoir besoin s'il voulait être digne de son ami. Nai le regardait, tentant de suivre le fil de ses pensées en ressentant ses émotions. Il était touché par toute l'affection et l'amour qui s'échappait de Gareki et qui lui était destiné. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son torse, le faisant sortir de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur lui.

« Je commence à avoir faim, on va manger ?

- D'accord, mais on va d'abord prendre une douche et se changer. »

Nai acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Le blandin alla le premier dans la douche, tandis que Gareki changeait les draps qui portaient les traces de leur nuit d'amour.

Après s'être lavés et habillés (Nai avait des vêtements dans la chambre de Gareki puisqu'il dormait dans celle-ci et qu'il n'avait pas toujours le temps de retourner dans la sienne), ils partirent en direction du réfectoire. Ils ne croisèrent personnes en chemin et commencèrent à se demander où ils étaient tous passés. La réponse vint lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cantine. On aurait dit un champ de bataille, des corps jonchaient toute la salle. Nai commença à paniquer, pensant qu'ils avaient étés attaqués. Gareki, quand à lui, s'approcha d'un des lycéens par terre et se pencha dans sa direction avant de vite remonter la tête : il puait l'alcool.

« Arrête de t'agiter comme ça Nai. Ils ne sont pas blessés, ils ont juste la gueule de bois. On dirait que la plaisanterie avec l'alcool a fait pas mal de victime.

- La gueule de bois ?

- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on boit trop d'alcool.

- Ah ! Je connais ! Une fois, Tsukumo, Iva et moi, on a trouvé Yogi et Jiki dans le même état. On avait fêté la réussite du sauvetage de Karoku la veille, mais Iva m'avait envoyé me coucher tôt et Tsukumo était parti avec moi. Apparemment ils avaient commencé à boire de l'alcool et Yogi et Jiki le tenaient moins bien que les autres. Iva m'a dit qu'ils étaient en train de cuver.

- Je suis content de ne pas avoir assisté à ça.

- Ils ont mis toute la journée pour se remettre.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Bon, allons voir si on peut trouver à manger.

- D'accord. »

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour de la salle à la recherche de nourriture qui aurait survécu à la soirée. En cherchant, ils croisèrent Shishi allongé sous l'une des tables, en train de ronfler comme une locomotive. Il laissait parfois échapper quelques paroles : « Ranji… enfoiré… t'es un mec… les filles se font avoir… sale manipulateur… ». Même dans son sommeil il continuait à vociférer contre Ranji. « Mais bon, il n'a pas tout à fait tord. » pensa Gareki. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et finirent cette fois-ci par trouver Ranji affaler sur une table, torse nu.

« Alors c'est vraiment un mec, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Bah, faut le savoir. C'est pas visible au premier coup d'œil. Attends, tu le savais dès que tu la vu ?

- Oui. C'est normal… C'est un garçon alors, il ne peut pas être une fille... »

Gareki se fit la réflexion que c'était sans doute son instinct animale qui lui permet de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon même s'il ressemble à l'autre sexe. Ils finirent par trouver un plat où il restait quelques parts de gâteaux et une bouteille de jus de fruit non entamé. Ils venaient de finir de manger lorsque Tsubame et Seseli pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le réfectoire. La première se dirigea directement vers eux alors que la seconde commençaient à prendre des photos qui feraient bientôt la une de tout le lycée, à n'en pas douter.

« Bonjours, vous deux.

- Bonjours Tsubame !

- 'lut. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Je croyais que tu allais prévenir Ranji que de l'alcool avait été mélangé aux boissons lorsque nous nous sommes quittés.

- C'est ce que je voulais faire. Mais lorsque j'ai trouvé Ranji, il était déjà bourré. Alors j'ai essayé d'arrêter les boissons de circuler, mais la plupart des élèves avaient déjà bu un bon nombre de verres et étaient totalement cuits. Ça a été une sacrée foire, je ne vous raconte pas.

- Oui, et je peux vous dire que j'ai pu prendre plein de photos intéressantes ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller les voir lorsque que je les afficherai sur les panneaux d'affichages. »

Seseli avait apparemment finit de prendre des photos et les avaient rejoins.

« Ils vont faire une de ses têtes lorsqu'ils verront ça.

- Ça je ne te le fait pas dire, Tsubame ! Ça va être amusant !

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est venu voir dans quel état se trouvait le réfectoire. Et vous ?

- On prenait notre petit déjeuner. »

Tandis que Seseli continuait à parler avec Gareki et Nai, Tsubame observait ces derniers. Elle finit par remarquer une légère trace sur le cou de Nai, pas bien visible car partiellement caché par ses vêtements. La jeune fille allait lui demander s'il s'était fait piquer par un insecte mais se ravisa rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une piqûre mais d'un suçon. Pas de doute, cela venait de Gareki. Ainsi leur relation avait enfin évolué, Tsubame était heureuse pour eux. Gareki ne s'était jamais ouvert à personne, seul Nai avait réussi cet exploit et elle était sûre que son ami ne pourrait être plus heureux qu'en compagnie du jeune albinos. Ils finirent par se relever afin de sortir du réfectoire encombré et Tsubame remarqua que Nai avait des difficultés à se relever et Gareki dut en fin de compte l'aider. Le jeune hybride tangua un instant avant de finalement pouvoir se mettre à marcher normalement. La jeune blonde rougit lorsqu'elle le vit se masser le bas du dos, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que parler et se câliner la veille au soir. Le petit groupe se sépara à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Tsubame et Seseli allaient faire leur rapport sur les événements de la soirée, tandis que Gareki et Nai allait faire le tour du campus. Durant leur promenade, le couple ne rencontra personne. C'était normal puisque la majorité des élèves agonisaient dans la cantine des garçons et que les rares survivants étaient, quand à eux, couché dans leur lits afin de rattraper leur manque de sommeille. C'était état des faits les arrangea, car ainsi ils purent se promener main dans la main sans risquer de recevoir une remarque désagréable. Ils marchaient silencieusement, profitant du calme qui ne durerait pas. Nai observait Gareki à la dérobé. Le brun avait retrouvé sa mine renfrogné, mais le jeune iris savait que son petit ami était de bonne humeur, il le ressentait. Il était d'ailleurs surprit, jusqu'à présent il n'avait pu ressentir les émotions du jeune homme que la nuit, lorsque celui-ci dormait. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Nai était capable de ressentir constamment les émotions de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas si c'était dut à l'acte lui-même, ou si c'était Gareki qui avait décidé de relâcher sa vigilance et de laisser plus facilement libre cours à ses émotions depuis cet événement. Mais peu lui importait, il était juste heureux de pouvoir connaître les émotions de celui qu'il aime.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Nai fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son partenaire et remarqua que ce dernier l'observait, inquiet.

« Non, non. Tout va bien. Je pensais juste à quel point je suis heureux de connaître tes sentiments et aussi à quel point je t'aime. »

Gareki rougit violemment à la remarque.

« Idiot ! Ne dit pas des choses comme ça si facilement !

- Pourquoi ? C'est mal ? »

Le brun prit Nai dans ses bras, l'enserrant tendrement et Nai enfoui son visage dans son torse.

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste… gênant. »

Il finit par relâcher son étreinte et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au réfectoire vers midi, ils retrouvèrent tous les élèves, qui cuvaient plus tôt, en train de nettoyer la salle. Apparemment c'était la punition du directeur pour avoir tout saccagé la veille. Ils retrouvèrent Ranji et Shishi qui n'avaient pas l'air très en forme.

« Salut les gars. Vous avez l'air en forme vous…

- Ça va Ranji ?

- Tout va bien Nai, j'ai juste très mal à la tête. Il parait que des élèves ont mis de l'alcool dans les boissons.

- Ouais on sait. C'est moi qui l'ai signalé à Tsubame lorsque j'ai vu que Nai était saoul après avoir seulement bu un coca.

- Oh ? Et ça va, Nai ?

- Oui ! Je n'avais pas bu beaucoup, alors je n'ai pas la gueule de bois comme toi Shishi.

- Gareki, c'est toi qui lui a apprit cette expression ?

- Ouais. Et alors ?

- On ne t'a jamais apprit à surveiller ton langage ! Nai est comme un petit enfant tellement il est pur ! Ne lui apprend pas des mots vulgaires !

- Oh, ça va.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ranji. Ça fait bizarre d'entendre Nai parler comme ça. »

Le susnommé qui regardait alors les trois garçons se disputer, agrippa le bras de Gareki.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas la faute de Gareki ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé !

- Ne le défend pas, Nai ! Il aurait pu te donner une autre expression que gueule de bois.

- De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Nai la connaît maintenant.

- Ouais, bah surveille ton langage la prochaine fois.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça, Shishi.

- Oh, ça va ! »

Ranji et Shishi se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. C'est Gareki qui les interrompit.

- Bon, comment on fait pour manger si vous êtes en train de nettoyer ?

- Ah ! Exceptionnellement, vous devez aller manger dans la cantine du dortoir des filles.

- Vous venez manger avec nous ?

- C'est gentil Nai, mais là, je crois qu'on ne va rien pouvoir avaler de toute la journée.

- Bon bah dans ce cas, salut. Allez viens on y va, Nai.

- D'accord ! »

Le couple salua leurs deux amis et partirent en direction du dortoir des filles. Nai tenait la main de Gareki, ce qui surprit Ranji et Shishi.

« Ils sont vraiment très proche ces deux là.

- Ouais, on dirait bien. Je suis surpris que Gareki le laisse faire.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble pour qu'ils soient si proches.

- Moi aussi. Et arrête de parler au féminin ! T'es un gars ! Tout le monde en a d'ailleurs eu la confirmation hier soir.

- Arrête ! Ne me le rappelle pas, j'ai trop honte ! Si j'attrape ceux qui ont glissé l'alcool dans les boissons… »

Lorsque le jeune couple arriva enfin au réfectoire des filles, ils y trouvèrent Tsubame et Seseli et les rejoignirent à leur table après avoir remplit leurs plateaux. Ils n'étaient en tout et pour tout qu'une trentaine d'élèves dans le self, cela faisait très peu d'élèves, sur tout le lycée, qui n'avaient pas été victimes de l'alcool.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, Seseli leur montra plusieurs des clichés qu'elle avait prises durant la soirée. Sur l'une d'elle, on voyait Ranji en train de faire un strip-tease debout sur une table sous les encouragements des élèves. Sur une autre, on voyait Shishi en train d'essayer d'embrasser toutes les personnes qui passaient trop près de lui. Apparemment lorsqu'il avait bu, il se transformait en démon embrasseur. Gareki se fit la promesse de ne pas se trouver près de lui la prochaine fois qu'il boirait de l'alcool, et aussi de tenir Nai à l'écart.

Vers quinze heures, Nai les quitta pour aller passer ses examens médicaux. Gareki voulut l'accompagner, mais Seseli le retint pour lui montrer d'autres photos et Nai partit donc seul. Il retrouva rapidement le Dr Akari qui était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, il avait eu un bon nombre de visites pour avoir des cachets contre les maux de têtes et d'estomacs. Il pestait contre ces maudits élèves alors que Nai commençait à se déshabiller. Une fois qu'il se retrouva en sous-vêtement, il se tourna pour faire face au médecin. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous les suçons qui parsemaient le torse de son patient, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et commença à l'ausculter après s'être remis de sa surprise. Nai, qui avait totalement oublié les marques, rougit énormément lorsqu'il vit le médecin aux cheveux roses ouvrir grand les yeux, se rappelant soudainement leur existence. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était tellement gêné, étant inconscient qu'il y avait certaines choses qui devaient restés intimes. L'examen dura deux heures où Nai passa un bon nombre de tests. C'est alors qu'il allait sortir de l'infirmerie que le docteur s'adressa à Nai.

« Tu pourras dire à Gareki qu'il a la chance de n'être porteur d'aucunes maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et toi non plus.

- Euh… D'accord. »

Le jeune hybride n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que le médecin lui avait dit, mais Gareki, lui, comprendrait surement. Il retrouva ce dernier à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il semblait regarder des photos. Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, il les rangea mais Nai eut le temps de voir que c'était des photos de lui (il s'agit des photos que Seseli a prit de Nai depuis qu'il est là et que Gareki a acheté). Ils commencèrent à marcher pour retourner dans le dortoir, Nai racontant sa visite médical au brun tandis que ce dernier buvait un soda.

« Ah oui ! Le Dr Akari m'a aussi dit de te dire que tu n'avais aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible et moi non plus ! »

Le lycéen faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de son compagnon.

« Il a vraiment dit ça ?!

- Oui. Ça va Gareki ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « sexuellement transmissible » ?

- Je t'expliquerai peut être un jour, mais pas maintenant. »

Gareki n'avait en fait aucune intention de lui expliquer ça. Il laisserait Yogi ou Tsukumo s'en charger.

« Et ne répète à personne ce que le médecin t'a dit, d'accord ?!

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Fait ce que je te dis !

- D'accord. »

Gareki était estomaqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Dr Akari ait vraiment dit ça, quoique ce ne fût pas si surprenant venant du personnage. Enfin, c'était quand même une bonne chose à savoir puisqu'il n'avait pas pensé à et qu'il n'avait pas eu de quoi se protéger la veille.

Ils arrivaient devant la chambre de Gareki lorsqu'ils virent Shishi sortirent de cette dernière, une serviette sur l'épaule. Quand il les vit, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Ça y est ? La visite médicale de Nai est finie ?

- Oui. Où vas-tu Shishi ?

- Je vais au bain thermal du lycée. Ça me fera du bien après m'être pris une cuite pareille.

- Il y a un bain thermal dans ce lycée ?!

- Tu ne savais pas ? Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas. On a rarement l'occasion d'y aller, alors… Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

- C'est quoi un bain thermal ?

- C'est une source d'eau naturellement chaude où on peut aller se baigner pour se détendre ou aider à la guérison.

- Ah ! Je veux y aller ! Gareki, on peut y aller s'il te plait ?

- Si tu veux. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de me détendre un peu.

- Allez chercher vos serviettes, je vous attends. »

Ils partirent donc chercher leurs serviettes et rejoignirent Shishi. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au bassin thermal où ils retrouvèrent Ranji et la plupart des garçons du dortoir.

« Heureusement que le bassin est grand. Avec le monde qu'il y a, on se serait trouvé serrés comme des sardines. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et Gareki dut expliquer à Nai qu'il fallait mettre une serviette autour de sa taille et qu'on ne pouvait pas y aller nu lorsque celui-ci était sorti de sa cabine sans aucun vêtement. Heureusement que le brun avait été le seul dans les parages, il n'avait aucune envie que les autres voient le corps de Nai en intégrale, déjà qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille c'était peu. Les suçons étaient visibles, mais étaient assez discret pour pouvoir passer inaperçu avec la brume ambiante qui serait dans le bassin, et de toutes façons Gareki n'avait aucune intention de cacher sa relation, seul les multiples questions qui viendraient risqueraient de l'énerver. Une fois enfin prêt, ils rejoignirent les autres dans les termes. Le bassin était en effet très grand et ils avaient largement la place de s'installer où ils voulaient. Nai courut en direction de leurs deux amis et Gareki dut le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. L'albinos poussa un soupir de bien être en entrant dans l'eau, le brun aussi mais de façon plus discrète. Le jeune lycéen se posa tranquillement contre la paroi, tandis que le jeune hybride s'amusait dans l'eau, nageait et faisait des batailles d'eaux avec Ranji et d'autres élèves. Il était somnolant lorsque Nai s'installa à ses côtés et lui prit tendrement la main sous l'eau. Gareki releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit tendrement, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de regarder autour pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans ce coin. Ranji et Shishi discutait plus loin avec les autres élèves et ne pouvaient pas les voir d'où ils étaient. Le bassin n'étant pas droit mais avec des courbes, le couple se trouvait dans une petite zone d'où ils étaient cachés des autres par des plantes. A cette constatation, notre ami brun décida de profiter de leur intimité. Il attira son partenaire à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Nai répondit avec enthousiasme tout en se déplaçant pour trouver une position confortable et finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur les jambes de Gareki. Ils rompirent le baiser et le plus petit commença à embrasser son amant un peu partout sur le visage. Il commença par embrasser les joues, remonta sur les tempes et mordilla les oreilles, récoltant un léger gémissement au passage. Puis il embrassa le front, le nez, descendit dans le cou, embrassa la pomme d'Adam, remonta sur le menton et enfin sur les lèvres, entament un baiser lent et amoureux. Si Gareki avait encore quelques doutes quand aux sentiments de Nai à son égard, ils se dissipèrent dans ce baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent paresseusement goutant l'une à l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Puis le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné, étouffant les gémissements qu'il faisait naître chez chacun des deux amoureux. Les mains se mirent en mouvement, celles de Nai caressèrent le torse à disposition, remontèrent sur les épaules qu'elles massèrent légèrement, effleurèrent le cou pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux bruns, détachant la petite queue de cheval qu'il s'était fait*. Celles de Gareki, elles, descendirent des omoplates jusqu'aux creux des reins, glissèrent sur les jambes, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, puis remontèrent, frôlant les fesses à travers la serviette, pour atterrirent sur les hanches et ne plus y bouger.

« Hé les gars ! »

Gareki et Nai eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant que Ranji et Shishi ne les rejoignent. Gareki demanda, un peu agressivement c'est vrai, mais ils venaient tout de même d'interrompre une séance de câlin qui devenait de plus en plus chaude :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Il serait peut être temps de sortir de l'eau.

- Non, Nai et moi allons rester encore un peu. »

Après toutes ces caresses, il avait une érection conséquente et il se doutait que Nai aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas décemment sortir dans cet état.

« D'accord. Nous on rentre avec les gars.

- Vous serez tout seul, alors faites attention à ne pas vous évanouir. »

Après ce dernier conseil, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le vestiaire. Ainsi ils étaient seuls, c'était une chance. Une fois que Nai sut, grâce à son ouïe extraordinaire, que les autres avaient définitivement quittés les termes, il reprit sa position initiale. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges.

« Gareki…

- Nai… »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, puis Gareki retira leurs serviettes et commença à frotter leurs érections ensemble.

« Ah ! Gareki !

- Nai ! »

Ils ne retenaient pas leurs gémissements et ces derniers se répercutaient dans toute la salle, les excitants encore plus. Gareki fit glisser sa main libre jusqu'à l'intimité de son amant qu'il caressa doucement. Nai se mit à gémir encore plus et à faire des mouvements de bassin.

« Ga… Gareki ! Vas-y ! »

Gareki accéda à la demande de son compagnon et pénétra l'un de ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et moite, se servant de l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il fit ainsi pénétrer trois de ses doigts, un à un. Cela ne semblait pas douloureux pour Nai, au contraire, ses gémissements de plaisir étaient de plus en plus forts. Le brun commença à faire des mouvements avec ses doigts et c'est Nai qui l'arrêta.

« C'est… C'est suffisant. Gareki… Je te veux. »

Gareki rougit légèrement à l'affirmation, mais obtempéra. Il retira ses doigts et positionna le plus jeune au-dessus de son érection et le fit lentement descendre. Nai ne ressentit presque aucune douleur cette fois-ci et à peine avait-il été pénétré entièrement qu'il commença à faire des mouvements, arrachant un gémissement rauque au lycéen. Les premiers va-et-vient furent lents, puis ils accélèrent brusquement lorsque Gareki atteignit la prostate de l'autre. A partir de ce moment, les mouvements se firent plus profonds, plus rapides et ils criaient tout deux leur plaisir sans retenu.

« Gareki ! Ah ! Ah !

- Na…i !

- Plus fort ! Ah ! Oh ! Oui ! Ah ! Ah !

- Nai ! Je t'aime ! Ngh !

- Moi… Moi aussi Gareki ! Je t'aime ! Ah ! Je vais… !

- Moi aussi… ensemble ! »

Les mouvements de bassins de Gareki se firent encore plus profonds et il prit le membre de Nai en main, lui imposant le même rythme. Ils finirent par jouir en même temps en criant le nom l'un de l'autre. Nai s'écroula sur Gareki et s'évanouit presque aussitôt à cause de leur ébat et de la chaleur des termes. Gareki reprit lentement son souffle, puis se retira et les nettoya tout deux avant de les sécher, les rhabiller, et de partir du bain thermal. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il faisait déjà nuit. Il rentra au dortoir et alla dans la chambre de Nai afin de ne pas être embêté par les questions que lui poserait forcément Shishi s'il retournait dans la leur. Une fois dans la chambre, il mit son pyjama à Nai puis le coucha avant de se mettre en sous vêtement (il n'avait pas de pyjama dans cette chambre et n'avait pas l'intention de mettre celui de Miss Miaou qui reposait tranquillement dans son carton) et de se coucher à son tour après avoir éteint la lumière. Nai alla inconsciemment se coller à lui et Gareki passa ses bras autour de corps frêle, lui embrassa le front et s'endormit. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il était sans doute l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

* cf tome 10 (lorsque Gareki est dans le bassin d'eau chaude)

**Note de l'auteur**

Voici donc la suite de My dear Nai. Quand j'avais commencé à écrire cette fiction, je comptais faire un two-shot. Mais après avoir fini la première partie, je n'avais plus le courage d'écrire la suite et cela avait donc finit ainsi. C'est le commentaire de Naoko Kotori qui me disais être un peu déçu car je ne décrivais pas le lendemain qui m'a donné envie de me remettre à écrire la suite. J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
